Efímera Presencia
by Moy719
Summary: [OneShot] Donde esta el coraje cuando la fuerza falla? Donde esta la voluntad cuando el coraje falla? Donde esta la esperanza cuando la voluntad falla... Donde estás tú, cuando la unica esperanza que me queda es vivir sin ti, para poder morir contigo...


_**Efímera Presencia**_

_**Q**__ue hacer cuando el corazón no encuentra la paz anhelada? Llorar? No…Llorar ya no es la respuesta…He pasado miles de noches intentando escapar de tan inmenso dolor, pero no he podido conseguirlo…He sufrido incomparables perdidas, pero creo que ninguna se compara con esta…tal agonía no puede tener comparación…_

La helada noche, acompañada con una nevada, transportaba a Candy hacia un lugar de su corazón que reencontraba pocas veces…aquel lugar donde se guarda el recuerdo de la persona que amas, aquel lugar que se cierra con cada amanecer, pero que descubre en las noches de frió invierno…En esas noches en que los recuerdos arriban solos a su cabeza, noches que le recuerdan que una vez amo, fue amada, y que tuvo la posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz…Noches que la torturan alejando su mente de su cuerpo, y llevándola hacia un frió hospital, donde por ultima vez, sintió los brazos de la persona que mas había amado en el mundo…

_Anhelada felicidad, donde estas? Por que te empeñas en escapar de mi? Acaso no merezco ser yo también feliz? Terry…Donde estas Terry…Acaso estarás sufriendo tanto como yo? Si es así, porque no estamos juntos? Por que no me buscaste a pesar de yo haberte prohibido seguir tras de mi? Es por que te olvidaste…Me olvidaste…Tan poco significo para ti lo nuestro? Terry…Donde estas Terry…_

Los fríos copos de nieve golpeaban la ventana de la habitación de Candy, y esta, blanca y hermosa como siempre, lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada en el cristal. La soledad reinaba en su corazón, eran aquellos momentos donde podía ser realmente ella. Su profesión y logros no habían podido despejar por completo su inmensa tristeza, al fin comprendía que la felicidad no dependía solo de logros y de fortaleza, sino de con quien los compartieras. Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro en abundancia, brillando intensamente, como finas joyas escapando de su frió escondite.

_Es posible morir de tristeza? De dolor? Por que si es así, estoy lista para abandonar este mundo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Por favor, que alguien me libere de esta interminable tortura, que alguien me rescate de esta profundo y frió abismo…Terry…Te necesito Terry…Ven a mi, por favor, regresa a mi…_

Candy golpeo fuertemente el cristal de la ventana y grito el nombre de aquel hombre que la hacia tan desdichada. Lloraba desesperada, ya no le importaba si alguien escuchaba su triste lamento, ya nada le importaba, quería ser feliz, ella sentía que lo merecía, y quería serlo a toda costa. Ya los recuerdos felices no eran suficientes, Nada lo era, solo quería llorar, desvanecerse, dejar de existir…El dolor la consumía poco a poco, se sentía derrotada, el destino siempre jugo en su contra, y nunca se quejo, pero en aquel momento le reprocho aquel acto de cobardía de parte suya. Por que tuvo que separarse de el? Por que no tuvo el suficiente coraje de luchar…

_Quien soy yo para arrebatarle la felicidad a otra persona? Quien me creyó tan egoísta como para hacerlo? Yo hice lo correcto, pero Terry…Tu pudiste detenerme…Y no lo hiciste…Es este el precio de haberme enamorado de ti? Si es así, entonces no me importa sufrir hasta morir, pero amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado… Y lo abandonaría todo por volverte a tener…Pero quien me asegura que tu también estas dispuesto de abandonarla por mi? Terry…Cuanto te amo Terry…Mi Terry…_

Candy volvió a golpear el cristal, logrando esta ves quebrar el fino vidrio que la protegía del frió. Sintió el cristal incrustarse en su mano, y la sangre corría casi tan abundante como sus lagrimas. Pudo levantarse y socorrerse ella misma, pero no quería hacerlo, solo tenia fuerzas para llorar, y tal vez librarse de aquel dolor de una buena vez…La brisa fría se colaba por el agujero que ahora había en la ventana, Candy se dejo acariciar por aquella tempestuosa noche, y al fin, se dejo llevar por el apacible sueño. Una vez mas, la espera le imponía un nuevo reto, y la paciencia volvía a contar regresivamente. El sueño la transporto a un mundo de fantasías, donde ella su amado siempre estuvieron juntos. Sentía su presencia, a su lado, presencia fugaz y pasajera, pero que aún así cróele una nueva esperanza a su roto corazón, el cual al alba, resguardaba de nuevo sus oprimidos deseos de ser feliz, y le permitía seguir con su vida normal. La esperanza nacía en su corazón una y otra vez, inagotable como su deseo de alcanzar la verdadera felicidad, y junto con el triste lamento de una armónica, aquel hermoso ángel despertó de su sueño. A través de la ventana, observo el sol renacer, y entre sus finos rayos, diviso el rostro del ser amado, pronunciando en silencio una promesa, la de encontrarse de nuevo y ser, tal vez, feliz, lo que le restaba de vida… Ser feliz, con más, que su efímera presencia…

* * *

Notas: Hola Hola! Nuevamente n.n Tanto tiempo eh? Disculpenme... Demasiado oficio que hacer! Jejeje pero ahora he vuelto y tengo a su entera disposicion 3 meses completicos hasta que comience la universidad. Espero les haya gustado ese fic, tengo la rara sensación de que ya lo había subido antes.. mm.. donde esta Nancy Drew cuando se necesita jejeje pero bueno, como no lo vi en mi lista de publicados, lo subi. Espero les haya gustado este cortito pero triste fic, lo escribi hace algun tiempito en un momento de insufrible agonia jejeje Dejen Reviews si les gusto, y si no les gusto tambien xD Es justo y necesario, si no que se lo digan todos los escritores que morimos por sus comentarios.

Nos veremos pronto con otro Fic! Mis gracias por adelantado. xoxo

** D**esee amarte hace tiempo atras, desde cada amanecer, con cada tenua llovizna. Desee amarte desde el principio del principio, desde el final que jamas llegó. Desee amarte desde el nacimiento del sol, hasta donde fallecen las olas en la orilla del mar. Cual trémula libelula, reboloteo en busca de esos, tus ojos, azabaches que abren la puerta de un mundo sublime. Sublime tu voz, sublime tu cuerpo, sublime tu alma sentellante, cual estrellas en el firmamento, cual coracoles en el mar. Sublime este amor basto que busco y busco y aun no he podido encontrar.


End file.
